Users of computing devices often use applications to process and store data files that can include various types of content. For example, a user can use a word processing application to create, edit, and store word processing documents. When the user wants to view or edit the content in the word processing document, the user can operate the word processing application to open the file and render the content.
Over time, a user can store a large quantity of files. Eventually, it can become difficult for the user to locate a particular file due to the large quantity of files that a user can accumulate. In addition, it is common for multiple users to store files in the same storage system so that each user has access to all of the files in the storage system. However, the number of files stored by the multiple users can make it difficult for one user to find and access a particular file.
Search engines can facilitate a user finding files that match search queries. However, search engines often do not have the ability to search for content that is restricted from access for various reasons.